forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Souled Out
Souled Out was a professional wrestling pay-per-view promoted by World Championship Wrestling in the month of January from 1997 through 2000. The 1997 and 1998 WCW Souled Out PPV events were held on a Saturday, while the 1999 and 2000 WCW Souled Out PPV events were held on a Sunday. It was originally started as an nWo PPV but it did not generate the revenue it hoped for so it was turned into a WCW and nWo co-promoted PPV. This show, along with all of the other WCW pay-per-views that followed, stayed as a co-branded WCW/nWo show until the nWo disbanded in 1999. In 2001, it was replaced by WCW Sin. WWE for Extreme have owned the rights to Souled Out since they purchased WCW in March 2001. Souled Out dates and venues 1997 Souled Out 1997, and also known as nWo Souled Out, took place on January 25, 1997 from the Five Seasons Center in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. This was an nWo sponsored PPV, all of the matches were nWo versus WCW. WCW president/nWo member Eric Bischoff and Ted DiBiase provided commentary. The nWo referee, Nick Patrick, officiated all the matches. No WCW wrestler was allowed to have theme music while the appropriate nWo theme songs played for the various members of the group. *Masahiro Chono defeated Chris Jericho (11:08) **Chono pinned Jericho after a Yakuza Kick *Big Bubba Rogers defeated Hugh Morrus (with Jimmy Hart) in a Mexican Death match (9:03) *Jeff Jarrett defeated Mr. Wallstreet (9:22) **Jarrett pinned Wallstreet after Steve McMichael hit Wallstreet with a Haliburton briefcase. *Buff Bagwell defeated Scotty Riggs (13:51) **Bagwell pinned Riggs after a Buff Blockbuster. *Scott Norton defeated Diamond Dallas Page by count-out (9:39) **Norton won the match after Buff Bagwell, Big Bubba Rogers, Vincent, and Mr. Wallstreet came to the ring to try to recruit Page to join the nWo. **Page initially accepted, but then attacked Norton, Bagwell, Vincent, Rogers, Wallstreet, and Nick Patrick and left the ring tearing off the nWo shirt he was given by Bagwell. *The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated The Outsiders (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship. **Rick pinned Hall after a Steiner Bulldog. **The titles were returned to Hall and Nash two nights later because WCW referee Randy Anderson made the 3-count. Rick and Scott would win the belts back the following Nitro. *Eddie Guerrero defeated Syxx in a Ladder match to retain the WCW United States Championship (13:48) **Guerrero hit Syxx in the head with the title belt after both wrestlers had unhooked it simultaneously; Syxx fell and let go of the belt, and Guerrero retained his championship. *WCW World Heavyweight Champion Hollywood Hogan fought The Giant to a no-contest (11:00) **The match ended after other members of the nWo came out and attacked The Giant. 1998 Souled Out 1998 took place on January 24, 1998 from the Hara Arena in Trotwood, Ohio and featured a double main event. *Juventud Guerrera, Super Caló, Lizmark, Jr. and Chavo Guerrero, Jr. defeated La Parka, Psychosis, Silver King and El Dandy (9:30) **Guerrero pinned Psychosis after a Tornado DDT. *Chris Benoit defeated Raven in a Raven's Rules Match (10:36) **Benoit won when Raven passed out from a Crippler Crossface. *Chris Jericho defeated Rey Mysterio, Jr. to win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (8:28) **Jericho forced Mysterio to submit with the Lion Tamer. *Booker T defeated Rick Martel to retain the WCW World Television Championship (10:50) **Booker pinned Martel after a Harlem Hangover. *Larry Zbyszko (with Dusty Rhodes) defeated Scott Hall (with Louie Spicolli) by Disqualification (8:09) **Hall was disqualified after Spicolli interfered. **After the match, Rhodes turned on Zbyszko and joined the nWo. **Hall, Spicolli and Rhodes then attacked Zbyszko. *Ray Traylor and The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) (with Ted DiBiase) defeated The nWo (Konnan, Scott Norton and Buff Bagwell) (with Vincent) (12:20) **Scott pinned Konnan after a Steiner Screwdriver. *Kevin Nash (with Hollywood Hogan and Eric Bischoff) defeated The Giant (10:47) **Nash pinned Giant after a Jacknife Powerbomb. *Bret Hart defeated Ric Flair (18:06) **Hart forced Flair to submit to the Sharpshooter. *Lex Luger defeated Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) (7:07) **Luger forced Savage to submit to the Torture Rack. 1999 Souled Out 1999 took place on January 17, 1999 from the Charleston Civic Center in Charleston, West Virginia. *Chris Benoit defeated Mike Enos (10:34) **Benoit forced Enos to submit with the Crippler Crossface. *Norman Smiley defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. (15:44) **Smiley forced Guerrero to submit with the Norman Conquest. *Fit Finlay defeated Van Hammer (7:54) **Finlay pinned Hammer after a Tombstone Piledriver. *Bam Bam Bigelow defeated Wrath (9:23) **Bigelow pinned Wrath after a Greetings from Asbury Park. *Lex Luger defeated Konnan (9:31) **Luger forced Konnan to submit with the Torture Rack. *Chris Jericho (with Ralphus) defeated Perry Saturn in a "Loser wears a dress" match (11:44) **Jericho pinned Saturn with a Small Package. *Billy Kidman defeated Rey Misterio, Jr., Juventud Guerrera and Psychosis in a Fatal Four-Way match to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (14:24) **Kidman pinned Guerrera after a shooting star press. *Ric Flair and David Flair (with Arn Anderson) defeated Barry Windham and Curt Hennig (13:56) **David pinned Hennig after Anderson hit Hennig with a tire iron. *Goldberg defeated Scott Hall in a Ladder Stun Gun match (17:44) **Goldberg won when he used the stun gun. **The match could only be won by using the stun gun. **During the match, Disco Inferno interfered on behalf of Scott Hall. 2000 Souled Out 2000 took place on January 16, 2000 from the Firstar Center in Cincinnati, Ohio. The originally scheduled card was heavily changed, due to the serious injuries of Bret Hart and Jeff Jarrett. Hart, who was scheduled to wrestle Sid Vicious, suffered a severe concussion at Starrcade, which forced him to vacate the WCW World Heavyweight title. Jarrett, who was scheduled to wrestle Chris Benoit in a Triple Threat Theater series (Dungeon Rules, Bunkhouse, Caged Heat), suffered lingering headaches from Benoit's diving headbutt off the top of the steel cage on the January 10 episode of WCW Monday Nitro, which forced him to vacate the WCW United States Heavyweight title. Benoit was instead moved to take Hart's place against Vicious and the Triple Threat Theater series was contested between Billy Kidman and three separate wrestlers. *Billy Kidman defeated Dean Malenko (with Shane Douglas) in a Catch-as-Catch Can match (2:36) **Kidman won when Malenko accidentally touched the floor; the match rules stated that a wrestler could win by either pin, submission, or by having his opponent's feet touch the floor. **This was Match 1 of the Triple Threat Theater. **This was also Malenko's last match in WCW. *Vampiro defeated David Flair (with Daffney) and Crowbar in a Triple Threat match (10:32) **Vampiro pinned Flair after a Nail in the Coffin. **Originally, it was scheduled to be a WCW World Tag Team title match between Flair & Crowbar and Vampiro & a partner of his choosing; when Flair and Crowbar jumped Vampiro during a backstage interview, Vampiro wanted to take them on himself. *Big Vito and Johnny the Bull (with Disco Inferno) defeated The Harris Brothers (Ron and Don) (9:33) **Vito pinned Ron after a Clothesline. *Oklahoma defeated Madusa (with Spice) to win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (2:56) **Oklahoma pinned Madusa with a roll-up. *Brian Knobs defeated Fit Finlay, Norman Smiley and Meng in a Fatal Four-Way match to retain the WCW Hardcore Championship (6:11) **Knobs pinned Smiley after hitting him with a police shield. *Billy Kidman defeated Perry Saturn (with Shane Douglas) in a Bunkhouse match (10:05) **Kidman pinned Saturn after a Bulldog. **This was Match 2 of the Triple Threat Theater. **This was Saturn's last match with WCW. *Booker T (with Midnight) defeated Stevie Ray by disqualification (6:30) **Stevie Ray was disqualified when Big T made his debut and attacked Booker. *Tank Abbott defeated Jerry Flynn (1:39) **Abbott knocked Flynn out. *Buff Bagwell defeated Diamond Dallas Page in a Last Man Standing match (11:00) **Page couldn't answer the 10-count after missing a Diamond Cutter. *The Wall (with Shane Douglas) defeated Billy Kidman in a Steel cage match (5:03) **Wall pinned Kidman after a chokeslam. **This was Match 3 of the Triple Threat Theater. *Kevin Nash defeated Terry Funk in a Hardcore match to become the new WCW Commissioner (7:59) **Nash pinned Funk after a Jacknife Powerbomb onto a steel chair. *Chris Benoit defeated Sid Vicious (with Arn Anderson as special guest referee) to win the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship (14:50) **Benoit forced Vicious to submit with the Crippler Crossface. **Benoit was stripped of the title the next night when it was shown that Sid's leg was under the rope when he tapped (in reality, Benoit had quit WCW to join the WWF). See also *World Championship Wrestling *nWo Category:1997 in wrestling Category:1998 in wrestling Category:1999 in wrestling Category:2000 in wrestling Category:World Championship Wrestling Category:Pay-Per-View Events